


Unwanted Memories

by msjedimaster



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Grief, Sort of Spoilers?, how do I even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msjedimaster/pseuds/msjedimaster
Summary: I wrote this well thinking about songs ”The Parting Glass” and ”Empty Chairs at Empty Tables”.And came to mind well rereading Cayde backstory.





	Unwanted Memories

The warlock entered the room quietly, glancing around she was relieved to find herself alone. She had expected some guard for the Hunter Vanguard, but there was none.  
  
She looked at the casket and cloth draped over it, considering what had brought her there for a long moment before hesitantly approaching it and pulling back the fabric. Alexandra paused her hand brushing against the lid, before finally opening it.  
  
Cayde was there dressed in his favorite armor. Battered body, but still he looked almost peaceful.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears, the funeral had been what Cayde would have wanted a short one. Followed by heavy drinking, hunter’s all somberly recalling him.  
  
Incomplete memories kept swimming to the forefront of her mind. Alexandra clasped either side of her head as she knelt sobs overtaking her.  
  
“I kept thinking that it was better to pretend I didn’t remember. That in some way it spared us both the pain of reliving a past long gone.” Alexandra stopped sobbing for a moment her hands grasping at the gray casket.  
  
“All I feel now is regret. Wherever closure I could have had for the past is gone. And I don’t have anyone to blame but myself.” She wiped her face with the sleeves of her robe. Tears still streaming down her face as she stood and looked him over. Her hand was gently touching his face.  
  
“You were just like him Cayde-6, everything I had loved about my Cayde. I wish...things had been different.” She gazed down at him one last time before sealing the coffin.  
  
Alexandra wasn’t sure of how much time had passed merely standing there, but eventually, she realized she wasn’t alone. She spared a look over her shoulder, Kalianne stood twirling her knife absentmindedly.  
  
She didn’t smile as she spoke, grief was etched into the usually jovial Awoken hunter’s face.  
  
“You know, usually me and Alyiette we don’t run a full fireteam. But we’re going after Uldren Sov and a warlock like you, I think is just what we need.”  
  
“I don’t usually find fireteams that want to recruit a warlock.” The bitter laugh died in her throat.  
  
“We are leaving at 0700 hours, bring a sniper rifle if you have it.”  
  
”I will be there,” Alexandra said softly, she took slow steps toward the doorway.  
  
Kalianne nodded. ”We will do this...” she paused for a moment searching for the words. ”For Cayde.”  
  
”For Cayde.” Alexandra echoed.

**Author's Note:**

> She is supposed to have been original Cayde wife and Ace’s mom. And this is largely a way for me to work through my grief over this loss...  
> Or maybe it'll turn it more not sure.


End file.
